


Built in lie detector

by Wolf_cub200



Series: Two player game: Boyf Riends One shots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Also posted on my Wattpad account, I know I said I love these characters, I'm sorry I wrote this, Lying and decieving, M/M, Michael was this close to dying cause he be lying, but damn I love me some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_cub200/pseuds/Wolf_cub200
Summary: "I love you" Michael said out of the blue , slightly startling his boyfriend."Umm I l-love you to" Jeremy said in reply not sure on what to say.





	Built in lie detector

Whenever a child was born they always had a small vine attached to their ankle, no body really knows when humans started to grow these vines its just kind of there. 

The vines are like a personal lie detector for every person. It grows a little bit every time you lie. This has been the death of many people, because once it grows up to your neck it strangles you. 

You may be wondering 'Why dont people just cut the vine before it gets too long'. Well cutting the vine is like cutting out you own heart, its apart of your body.

There is a surgery to cut the vine but it's extremely expensive, and it keeps you hospitalized for about a month. The surgery also very rarely works, most patients die as soon as the vine is cut.

Jeremy doesn't lie that often, so his vine is only a few inches long, Michael on the other hand lies multiple times every day so his vine is almost up to his shoulder 

Today Michael and Jeremy were playing video games he's such as, Mario and AOTD, when...

"I love you" Michael said out of the blue , slightly startling his boyfriend. "Umm I l-love you to" Jeremy said in reply not sure on what to say. 

"But I mean it Jeremy" Michael stated serious as a heart attack.

"Y-Yea I mean it to M- Michael" Jeremy replied just as serious as Michael.

"I really love you Jeremy" Michael said again.

Something rustled underneath Michael pant leg and shirt, but Jeremy paid no mind to it.

"I really love y-you to" Jeremy stuttered out pecking Michael on the cheek.

~ Time skip ~

Michael was walking down the hall at his high school when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by an unknown force. "Oof" was to the words sound he made when the floor decided to give him a hug. 

"LOVE TACKLE" Jeremy yelled from on top of Michael's back. 

"Yeah yeah I love you too" another rustle from Michael's pant leg, Jeremy still ignores it "Now can ya get off" 

"O-okay" Jeremy complied and got off of Michael.

~ Time skip~

While Jeremy and Michael were at 7-11, Michael had bought Jeremy a slushie and 5 tostitos. 

"I love y-you so f-freaking much Michael" Jeremy said holding his items.

"Yah i love you to Jere" Michael replied shrugging. Something rustled underneath his pant leg again, but Jeremy didn't ignore it this time. 

~~~~~~~  
Jeremy is a very painfully oblivious person, one time a random guy was flirting with Michael and he didn't even bat an eye at it. Another time a girl at school was flirty towards him and he didn't even know until Michael told him.

So yes, Jeremy is very oblivious, but he's not stupid when it comes to Michael. He's been with Michael most of his life, so it's gotten much easier to read Michael's emotions. 

Jeremy can tell when Michael's sad, angry, guilty, happy, and much more. He can especially tell when Michael is lying to him. 

That's what's gotten Jeremy so messed up lately, because Michael has been lying to him. Every hour, every minute, and every second, of every day, Michael has been lying to Jeremy.

It wouldn't bother Jeremy as much if there wasn't a stupid death vine, that can potentially choke Michael to death, that is growing everyday because of Michael's lies. It wouldn't bother Jeremy as much if Michael was just lying about how much he liked Jeremy's hair or his looks, it bothers Jeremy so much because Michael's vine grows everytime he tells Jeremy "I love you".

"I love you" another rustle

"I love you" another lie

"I love you" another step closer to death

"I love you" anoth- 

Fingers snapped in front of Jeremy's face pulling him out of his tidal wave of thoughts. "Hey here Jere are you alright" Michael asked Jeremy concerned.

"..."

"Jeremy?"

"..." Jeremy stayed quiet

"C'mon talk to me" Michael pressed on

" IMBREAKINGUPWITHYOU" Jeremy said all in one breath.

"What...?"

"I'm breaking up with you Michael" Jeremy whispered before speeding of in a hurry.

'that was the hardest thing I've ever done' Jeremy thought to himself 'but it was the right thing to do'

~Austin


End file.
